The invention relates to a method of manufacturing an operating element for an air vent. The invention further relates to an operating element for an air vent. In addition, the invention relates to an air vent, in particular for a motor vehicle.
An air vent having an operating element arranged on a horizontal vane for controlling an air flow is disclosed in DE 10 2006 012 473 A1, for example. The operating element serves, for one thing, to pivot the vane about the longitudinal axis thereof and, for another thing, to control the air flow with respect to the horizontal direction thereof.
When provision is made for such an operating element to be shiftable on a vane, a bearing cushion made from a soft material may be provided. However, as a separate component, the bearing cushion requires an additional assembly step. In addition, an insert made of metal may be inserted in the grip portion of the operating element to provide a higher quality appearance. The insert also requires an additional assembly step.